Going Wonky
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Robbie protects Jade during the earthquake in 'Andre's Horrible Girl'. Robbie/Jade RADE.


**A/N:** I watched 'Andre's Horrible Girl' today and got this inspiration to write a Rade fanfic about it, so here it is. I wrote it in about ten minutes, so its a bit short. I hope you'll like it, tho.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Victorious_, as usual. It belongs to Dan Schneider, as usual.

* * *

**Going Wonky**

_By GallaudetLurker_

* * *

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Jade wasn't sure who said it (was it Beck? Cat?), but what she was certain was that the room in Mr. Gibbons's house began shaking, and everything around them, well, began falling apart.

What shook her to the core wasn't the earthquake, however. The sight of Beck - her former boyfriend of three years - grabbing Cat, holding her close, and shielding her from the falling debris under the nearby doorframe.

It was at that moment her heart, which was still in the delicate process of putting itself back together, shattered for the second time since that fateful night. And it hurt more than Beck's refusal to open the front door of Vega's house on that said fateful night.

(_at least its not Vega_)

Jade was still in a daze, oblivious to the falling debris that endangered her life, that she didn't feel, at first, a series of arms wrapping themselves around her waist and dragging her under a large wooden desk nearby.

Blinking out of her 'trance' as she landed onto the floor, her arms instinctly moving over her head to cover it, Jade could feel someone hugging her tightly from behind. Shortly, the earthquake - brief as it was terrifying - came to a stop.

Subtly peeking over her shoulder, Jade was surpised to see Shapiro holding her closely. And she was even more surprised when she felt her heart begin to...flutter.

(_it felt similiar to the way Beck used to hold her_)

She blinked in surprise once again as the thought coursed through her mind. Before she could mull it over, she felt Shapiro move away from her.

As she tried to get on her feet from beneath the desk, she saw a hand extend out to her, and looked up.

Shapiro.

He was holding out a hand to help her get to her feet, concern shining through his bespectacled eyes.

Her first instinct was to slap his hand away and get on her feet by herself. She was Jade freaking West, and she didn't need help from anyone.

Whether it was out of shock from seeing Beck shield Cat protectively, or from the earthquake that seemingly came from nowhere, or from Robbie protecting her, she didn't know. What she did know was wordlessly accepting Shapiro's hand. As soon her hand touched his, she felt a strong jolt of electricity course through her hand, and unintentionally recoiled from it. Judging from Shapiro's face, he'd felt it too.

Once she'd gotten on her feet - and before she could think about the strange sensation - Mr. Gibbons, the boss of Cat's mother, barged into the room, with a concerned expression on his face.

As Mr. Gibbons inquired about everyone's wellbeing, expressed his relief that everyone (including his dog, Coober) was allright, and lamented the damage inflicted by the earthquake, Jade couldn't help but look over to Beck and Cat.

(_he was still holding her close_)

Her jaw clenching, Jade found herself glaring at them (more like Beck, actually) and her heart ache once again. It was clear from Beck's actions (actions spoke louder than words, after all) that he cared more for Cat than her - and she was in more danger than Cat had ever been in.

More than anything, this was what finally convinced her that her relationship with Beck was truly over, way past the point of no return. Up then, she had been trying to make Beck jealous by posting on her TheSlap profile that she had a date, among others, in the faint hope that he might get back together with her.

At least Shapiro showed his concern for her by getting her to safety.

At this, Jade realized something. Glancing down, she found she was still holding hands with Shapiro. She knew she should let go of his hand - or more like tear her hand away in disgust like she was supposed to do - but for some reason she couldn't find it within herself to do so.

For some inscrutable reason, it felt _right_.

Her heart began to flutter, and her stomach swarm with butterflies. Jade found herself confused as she typically did not get these...sensations, even while she was still with Beck.

Was she going wonky in the head?

After Beck and Shapiro shushed Cat when she tried to confess to Mr. Gibbons of what truly happened, Jade found herself following Mr. Gibbons, Beck, and Cat out of the trashed room hand-in-hand with Shapiro.

As she was descending the stairs, taking care to avoid any debris or damaged areas, she felt Shapiro's hand begin in slip out of hers. Apparently he had realized and probably didn't want to incur her wrath.

Almost as if on their own accord, her hand tightened around his, securely - almost possessively - holding his hand in place. As she glanced at Robbie, and saw his confused eyes, Jade felt her lips curl up in a small smile.

(_dont let go_)

Yeah, she guessed she was going wonky in the head.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. Read and review, as usual.


End file.
